Prior art solutions have tried to realize balanced CML (current mode logic) to CMOS converters to improve jitter performance to different levels of success. The prior art solutions have figured out how to balance the PMOS path by using cross-coupled loads, however the prior art solutions have not tried to balance the NMOS path.